skylanders_fanfandomcom-20200213-history
Swift, Dirt Claw/Honey Splash
"Me Want Honey Comb!" '' Swift and Dirt Claws catchphrase.'' Swift '''is a winter robin with an arrow on her head, and '''Dirt Claw is a winter salamander. Together, they both form one Power Core skylander, composed of two elements. Swift is of the Normal element, and Dirt Claw is of the Ground element. They are from skylanders: DaGeDar Avatars. Swift can't evolve into a different form, but Dirt Claw can. Dirt Claw evolves into a winter honey bear, Honey Splash. Backround Swift and Dirt Claw are fine on there own, but together, they make an excellent team. Swift and Dirt Claw make an example of symbiosis. Swift guides Dirt Claw to food, shelter, and enemies to attack. This Sound/Earth combo is sure not to get beat! Biography Swift was among a flock of arrowheaded birds pointing the way to food. Dirt Claw was among a clan of salamanders brave and hopeful. One winter, Swift saw Dirt Claw all alone, struggling to find food. Swift helped Dirt Claw find his way to food. Eon saw the whole thing, and made Swift a skylander. Then, the next day, Swift and his flock was battling a group of invading lion wolves. Dirt Claw evolved into Honey Splash, and shot honey all over the placem until all of the wolves were stuck. Eon then made Dirt Claw a skylander. Then, when Swift and Dirt Claw came together for the first time, they took on three whole lands full of enemies, maing them the best team ever to fight on Skylands! Gameplay Swift Stats Strengh: 10 Defence: 15 Agility: 240 Luck: 500 (MAX) Dirt Claw Stats Strengh: 200 Defence: 400 Agility: 230 Luck: 100 Honey Splash stats Abilities Swift can shoot lasers from the arrow on his head, create a snowstorm, and swirl around enemies. Dirt Claw can slap enemies and leave honey, throw up honey into a honey pond, and develop hard honey armor, and evolve into Honey Splash. Upgrades Starting Attacks Laser Shot- Primary Attack: Shoot lasers from Swift's arrow shaped head. Slap-Secondary Attack: Slap enemies with Dirt Claw's claws. Basic Upgrades Turning Point- Lasers do increased damage and the arrow rotates on Swift's head. Oh, Slap!- Slap attacks do increased damage. Stick to the Point- Slap enemies and leave poisonous honey on them. The Swirl of the Armor: Swift develops the ability to Swirl and Attack by pressing the Super Attack button, while Dirt Claw develops a honey armor. Paths The Legacy of Scratch Klepto Claw- Swift steals enemies weapons and used them against them. Does the same damage enemies make, plus the amount of damage Swift already does. Fury of the Sphinx- Swift now distracts and scrataches while swirling. The Winter Storm Approches- Swift can now create a winter storm. Does MIXIMUM DAMAGE. Honey Comb Golden Taste- Dirt Claw's armor is increased. The smell of honey distracts enemies and injures them that way. Yummy Pond- Dirt Claw throws up honey in to a pond. Enemies walk in to it and stick to the ground and slows them down. The Living Honey- The honey Pond makes enemies sink and crawls up their bodies. Does MAXIMUM DAMAGE. Soul Gem: Swarm of the Birds- Swift calls a swarm of arrow headed birds. WOW POW- Honey Splash- Swift stays the same, but Dirt Claw evolves into Honey Splash. Changes Upgrades forever. Trivia *Swift and Dirt Claw are the fourth skylanders that are composed of two people. The first three being Fright Rider, Eye Brawl, and Air Slash and Stun Venom. *However, they are the first skylanders that are in different elements, Swift being in Sound, and Dirt Claw being Earth. *Although they are two elements, the character poster puts Swift and Dirt Claw in the Earth Element, even though they are two elements. However, the elemental base is half sound, half earth. *This may be because Swift doesn't evolve, but Dirt Claw does. Category:Skylanders: DaGeDar Avatars Category:Skylanders Category:Characters Category:Earth Category:Sound Category:Power Core